1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to coaster wagons of the type used by children, and more particularly to the handle thereof. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to a device for extending the aforesaid handle so that a full sized adult person may use the handle with greater ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaster wagons used by children in their play are very well known in the art A coaster wagon is composed generally of a rectangularly shaped bed having an upstanding peripheral sidewall, four wheels mounted beneath the bed in which two are located near the front and are pivotable and two are located near the rear and are not pivotable, and a handle connected with the front wheels for providing pulling and pushing of the coaster wagon as well as steerage by causing selective pivoting of the front wheels via a front wheel assembly. The handle includes a tubular component which connects at a first end to the front wheel assembly and connects at the opposite, second end to a grip component. The grip component includes a handle grip for being clasped in the hand of the user and a bracket for connecting the handle grip to the second end of the tubular component.
Since coaster wagons are intended primarily as a child's toy, they are dimensioned for use by children, who are small sized people. This means that the tubular component of the handle is on the order of a little over two feet in length. Problematically for full sized adults, the handle length is too short to be held comfortably: The adult must bend down a bit and the wagon is too close to his or her heels. And, some larger sized adults may have a hand which is too large to comfortably fit inside the bracket of the grip component, so that it may be impossible for all their fingers to wrap around the handle grip.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is some way of modifying the handle of a coaster wagon so as to accommodate a full size adult However, it must be further kept in mind that any solution to this problem must take into account the fact that there are two kinds of shapes of grip component used by the major coaster wagon manufacturers: 1) a cylindrically shaped handle grip mated with a V-shaped bracket, constructed of plastic; and 2) a curvably shaped handle grip mated with a U-shaped bracket, constructed of metal